1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio controlled toy constructed so that it is capable of changing its travelling direction in a smooth and natural manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio controlled robot toys can be constructed so that they can change travelling direction. In such radio controlled robot toys, changing the travelling direction is normally performed by controlling the speed of rotation of wheels provided on lower sides of two legs. For example, reducing the speed of rotation of an inner side of one of the two wheels to zero or to a speed lower than that of an outer side wheel.
However, in such conventional toys, since the upper part and lower part of the robot are constructed as a unitary member, a twisting movement of the upper part with respect to the lower part cannot be performed upon changing the travelling direction. Rather, the travelling direction is changed such that the upper part remains directed substantially in the direction in which the toy was travelling while the lower part changes direction. This type of movement is unnatural.